


Icy

by SweetnessandLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, House Party, Just uni students messing around, Levi has a tongue piercing, Levi is less of a sweetheart, Levi's shitty little Corsa, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Slow Burn, What better way to create sexual tension than an arm wrestle, but we love him anyway, eren is a sweetheart, poor eren, the gym
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetnessandLight/pseuds/SweetnessandLight
Summary: Nearing the end of Eren's first term at Trost university and just as he manages to secure a spot on the football team by chance, the sudden presence of older student Levi throws him off balance in ways he couldn't imagine, and something new and unspoken develops between them.





	Icy

“Eren,”

There was no response; Eren continued tapping his foot absent-mindedly along with the music blaring from his earphones as he stared at his laptop screen, not taking in much of the information displayed on it.

“Eren?” Mikasa tried again, standing in the doorway of his bedroom patiently.

Eren changed tabs from his lecture notes and began scrolling through social media; easily distracted as always. He reached over to an open bag of crisps sat on the desk and shoved his hand inside, retracting it with frustration at apparently finding it empty.

“EREN!”

He heard that one.

Twisting in his chair and yanking one headphone out, Eren glared at his sister.

“Jesus, _don’t_ do that, I’ve told you a million times, stalker.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Not my fault you listen to music at a deafening level and leave your door practically wide open.” She responded easily, not fazed by her brother’s irritability.

“It wasn’t _wide open._ ” Eren argued, turning back to face his screen.

“It was off the latch.” Mikasa answered, when Eren didn’t respond she added, “We’re invited to a party tonight, by the way. That’s what I came to tell you.”

That caught Eren’s attention. He turned to face her again, a smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. Throughout the first few months of his time at Trost University, he had decided that the parties were definitely the best thing about further education, and had made it his mission to make it to as many as was possible before the workload of his course caught up with him.  

“Nice. A party where?”

Mikasa echoed his smile,

“This girl, Hanji, came in to help us with one of our labs today and invited everyone in the class to a housewarming party. She’s in second year so she lives in town. I think most people turned her down but she seems very sweet so Armin, Jean and I said we would come. She said we could bring as many people as we wanted.”

She crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe.

“She invited everyone in the class? That was brave of her.” Eren raised his eyebrows but continued to smile,

“And a housewarming party? The first term’s nearly over.”

Mikasa shrugged, “She said she only just managed to convince her flatmates.”

Eren smirked; he’d heard horror stories about people having to share houses with difficult people, and was just thankful he already had his living arrangements sorted for the next year.

“What time?”

“We’re all meeting to get the bus at eight.” Mikasa responded before turning to leave Eren’s room and return to her own down the corridor, ignoring the apparent ruckus that was coming from the kitchen.

Eren closed his laptop and stepped across his small and offensively messy bedroom towards the en-suite bathroom, deciding to spend the remaining time before eight o’clock showering and getting ready as a pose to doing coursework.

***

The bus journey was shorter than Eren had anticipated-  it turned out the stop nearest to Hanji’s house was just outside campus. The small crowd of them occupied the back rows of the bus, causing rather more noise than necessary as Jean, Connie and Sasha had apparently decided to pre-drink.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin shuffled a little further away from them as Connie began throwing malteasers at Sasha who made an elaborate display of catching them in her mouth, the three of them erupting in applause each time she was successful.

“Do you think we should have done pre’s?” Armin asked a little anxiously.

“Nah,” Eren responded easily, resting his foot on the seat in front, licking his finger and wiping away a smear visible on his knee through the rip in his jeans,

“You don’t wanna peak too early- they’ll all be passed out by eleven thirty.”

Armin laughed as the bus pulled into a stop and Mikasa stood, gesturing for them to follow.

“This is us, Hanji’s meeting us here.”

They rounded up the others and hopped off the bus- sure enough, a girl was stood at the stop, shifting her weight from one foot to another in an impatient manor. She was tall, with large, gaudy glasses and hair pulled back into a ponytail, hitting them with a huge grin as she spotted Mikasa, Armin and Jean.

“Hey! You got here okay!” She greeted them excitedly as if they had been friends for years before turning her attention towards Eren, Connie and Sasha.

“And you brought people! Awesome!”

Eren raised his eyebrows and exchanged a smile with Mikasa at the girl’s enthusiasm.

“Come on, headquarters is this way!” She practically skipped away down the road, chatting away with Mikasa about her biology project as she lead them around a corner and up the driveway of a large, terraced house. There was a grizzled, old tree shading the front of it and a small, silver Corsa parked in the driveway.

Eren glanced at the car,

“Is this yours?” He asked Hanji, imagining the possibilities of not having to get buses everywhere with flicker of jealousy.

“No, it’s Levi’s.” She replied, rolling her eyes happily, “Careful not to touch it, it’s his pride and joy, despite the fact that the old thing is nearly falling apart.”

Eren looked back at it- true, it was undoubtedly a student car. The front end was littered with a series of tiny dents and scratches and it was missing a hubcap at the back, but despite that it was so clean he could practically see his face in it.

Hanji rapped loudly on the door as they gathered in the driveway; the faint sound of thumping base drifting out from inside the house.

“Other people already here?” Jean asked her, leaning to the side of the door and squinting through the small window.

“Yeah, some of Erwin’s mates arrived a bit earlier.” She answered.

Eren glanced up suddenly as recognition sparked in his brain.

“Erwin? As in Erwin Smi-“

He was interrupted as the door opened, an almost intimidatingly tall man with blonde hair and dark eyebrows standing in the corridor. He smiled at the sight of them and called over his shoulder,

“Hanji’s back with her irregulars!”

There was a muffled cheer from inside the house and Erwin stepped aside, allowing them to enter and directing them into the living room.

Eren bit his lip as he followed the others through; Erwin Smith was captain of the Trost University football team, the very same that Eren hadn’t made it into at the beginning of the year. He’d been close, only narrowly missing out to one other player, not that it was any consolation. He just hoped Erwin didn’t recognise him from the try-outs.

The living room was surprisingly large; there was a huge corner sofa across from the door where five people were already sat, empty beer cans littering the floor around them, and a series of other mismatched chairs placed around the room, presumably by Hanji in preparation for guests. To the left was a small but clean open-plan kitchen with a narrow breakfast bar which held host to a variety of alcohol.

“Come in, get a drink, make yourself comfortable.” Hanji threw herself down next to one of Erwin’s friends easily, seizing the ipod on the coffee table and changing the house track to something a little easier to sing along to.

Eren and Jean all but wrestled each other out of the way to get the bottles on the bar, grabbing a plastic cup each and getting to work.

“Armin, Mikasa, you want something?” Eren asked as he downed his first drink, deciding the more alcohol he consumed the more his embarrassment would be dulled when Erwin realised who he was.

“I’ll have the usual, please.” Mikasa requested, sitting down next to Hanji.

“I’ll help.” Armin came over to the bar, pouring a Disaronno and coke for Mikasa and seizing a WKD for himself.

Eren rolled his eyes at him as he poured himself another vodka and coke.

“Can’t believe you drink that shit.”

“What?” Armin replied defensively, “It’s not that bad!”

“Yeah, yeah.” They took seats next to Connie and Sasha, who were in a state of giggles over something or other, looking up at Hanji as she glanced around the room as if just noticing something and turning to Erwin.

“Did he go back upstairs?” She demanded.

Erwin rolled his eyes.

“Leave him alone, Hanji, he hates parties.”

“But he promised!” She exclaimed, standing up and handing her drink to Mikasa before striding across the room, muttering to herself. She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Eren wondering who they were talking about before his thoughts were interrupted as Erwin cranked up the music and stood up, clapping his hands together.

“Right, fresh meat! Let’s see what you got- SHOTS!”

There was a chorus of excited approval from those already drunk, and a groan from those who were yet to get there.

“No will _not_ be taken for an answer!” Erwin warned as he made his way around the room, handing everyone a glass. Hanji reappeared in the doorway, looking pleased with herself as Erwin thrust a glass into her hand.

“Oooh, are we doing shots?”

“Damn right.” Erwin replied as he grabbed the vodka bottle and made a second round, filling up the tiny glasses haphazardly.

“Alright, everyone got one? Three, two- Levi! You’re not getting out of this one, I’m afraid.”

A few heads turned to glance at the new addition to the party, who lingered in the doorway unenthusiastically. Levi, the owner of the Corsa, had an aura. Never before had Eren seen someone look so aggressively bored that it almost could have made him laugh if it wasn’t for the severity of his appearance- he wore dark jeans and a long-sleeved forest green t shirt that hung loose against his chest, a thin, silver chain nestled in the crook of his collarbone and his black hair was styled into a sleek undercut.

“Spare me.” He replied, voice monotonic.

Hanji thrust a glass into his hand regardless, filling it with vodka and grinning at him as they resumed the countdown.

Eren watched him uneasily, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable on his fold-out seat in the middle of the carpet. Levi radiated a weird sort of energy, a confidence, that made him want to look away, but somehow he found his eyes glued to the older student.

He barely noticed when they reached one, taking his shot a few seconds after everyone else. Levi downed his without so much as a wince, before walking over to the bar and lifting himself up onto it easily, swinging his legs as he glanced around the room in distaste.

Eren was still staring when Levi’s eyes met his, and his breath hitched in his throat a little as he was fixed with his icy gaze.

Levi’s eyes were pale and unyielding as they bared into Eren’s, seemingly challenging him to look away first. Eren blinked, but refused to give in that easily- he had a repentant competitive streak that tended to get him into trouble and there was something oddly captivating about Levi’s glare...

“Oi, Levi, stop staring down our guests.” Erwin interrupted the tension as he grabbed a bottle from beside where his flatmate was sitting.

Levi rolled his eyes away from Eren’s and picked up a glass himself, seemingly deciding it was the best way of making the night go quicker.

Eren dropped his gaze and nursed his own drink, hoping the alcohol would slow down his heart which was now hammering in his chest.

“I do apologize for his rudeness. Don’t I know you?” Erwin continued to address him.

Eren looked back up at him a little guiltily,

“Football try-outs.”

“Ahh, yeah that was it! Jaeger, right? You just missed out?”

“Eren, yeah.” Eren murmured, taking another sip of his drink, “But I’m planning to train up and go for it again next year.” He added when Levi looked at him again, seemingly unimpressed.

“Well, as luck would have it, we’ve just had a guy drop out ‘cause of an injury. There’s an opening if you want it.” Erwin told him.

Eren’s eyes widened slightly and he lifted himself up out of the chair that was, really, too small for him, approaching the bar to pour himself another drink.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Erwin replied as Eren poured an offensive measure of vodka into his cup, painfully aware of Levi sat on the bar next to where he stood.

“I remember you,” Erwin continued, “Your technique could use some work but you’ve got a good attitude. What do you think Levi? Reckon Jaeger here can cut the mustard?”

Eren raised his eyebrows as he was fixed with Levi’s stare yet again and Erwin pointed to the side of Levi’s head, mouthing from behind him,

“Vice-Cap.”

Levi looked at Eren for a few seconds, expression giving nothing away, before muttering,

“We’ll see what he’s like on the field.”

Eren thought he noticed a flash of silver as Levi spoke, but put it down to the alcohol in his system fueling his imagination.

“We will indeed." Erwin declared, grinning as he spotted Jean challenging one of his friends to an arm wrestle determinedly.

"Your friend's got some balls." He told Eren as they watched Jean dance around a tall, blond guy who was built amusingly larger than he was, demanding he rise to the competition.

Eren rolled his eyes as Levi said,

"He won't for long."

“Just do it, man! Come on!” Jean started attempting to clear space on the coffee table before Erwin interrupted.

“Nope! If we’re having an arm wrestling tournament we’re doing it the right way; clear the bar!”

Eren grinned as everyone crowded around and began pushing cups and bottles to one side, Levi hopping off the bar and retreating to the kitchen, leaning against the fridge and crossing his arms across his chest. Jean cleared bottles most enthusiastically, keen to show off.

“Jean VS Reiner! Let’s go!”

Reiner beat Jean in what was probably the record time for an arm wrestle, igniting a scowl from the latter and an eruption of drunken applause from the onlookers.

“Jean, that was an absolute shit-show.” Eren told him, swaying slightly where he stood as he felt the alcohol making its way through his system.

“Alright, Jaeger, you and me!” Jean demanded, before Connie cut in,

“Pick a battle you can win, Jean!”

“Hey if you want a challenge,” Erwin suggested, “Levi’s your guy.”

Eren's heart fluttered slightly in his chest and he gripped his drink as all eyes turned to the kitchen. Levi barely reacted to the words, continuing to stare down his new audience with a bored expression.

“Oooh bad idea!” Hanji declared excitedly, hopping from one foot to another.

Levi’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re joking, right?” Jean asked, staring at them incredulously, “He’s like five feet tall!”

“That’s five foot of pure rage.” Hanji grinned at Levi, who pushed himself away from the fridge and approached the bar opposite Jean, glaring at them.

“I’m five ‘three, arseholes.”

Eren swallowed as he watched Levi and Jean plant their elbows on the table and grab each other’s palms, other hands clenched behind their backs. Jean was much bigger than Levi, but seemed to posses none of the quiet confidence of the latter.

“Alright, brat, hit me with it.” Levi said, raising one eyebrow slightly.

Jean clenched his teeth visibly as he pushed against the smaller man’s palm, his elbow lifting up to hover just above the bar shakily.

A chant of his name caught on quickly, but the encouragement seemed to be doing little to help him as his arm began to twist backwards and was suddenly slammed back down on the bar, spilling a nearby drink.

There was a mixture of cheers and laughs as Jean took his arm back and massaged it, eyebrows furrowed.

“Damn.”

Levi stood back, an almost-smirk playing around his lips. Eren’s stomach clenched and he brushed a strand of hair across his forehead before joining in with the chorus of ‘Dry Your Eyes, Mate’ that had broken out among his group- a regular occurrence any time Jean threw a sulk over something. When it had died down, Erwin tapped his glass on the bar,

“Alright kids, form an orderly queue, he’s here all night!”

Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin’s request was met with nothing but laughs.

“What, no volunteers? Jaeger, you’re up!”

He pointed at Eren, who had to concentrate on not dropping his drink as all eyes turned to him and began to chant,

“Jaeger! Jaeger! Jaeger!”

He put his cup down as he approached the bar, catching a concerned glance from Mikasa. He threw her back a mildly sloppy grin as he attempted to prepare himself for what was to come. He was a little too drunk to be on top form, and Levi was intimidating, but the alcohol was tingling in his fingers and the bass pounding in his chest made him feel powerful.

Levi rolled the sleeves of his long-sleeved t shirt up to his elbows, revealing his slender but muscular forearms. Not to be outdone, Eren shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to one side, smiling as someone wolf-whistled and he noted that he was built a lot bigger than Levi was.

“Come on, lads, enough of the strip tease!” Sasha called as they leant down and took hold of each other’s hands, Eren’s heart rate increasing as Levi’s cool skin met his own.

“Three, two, one, let’s have it!”

Eren was surprised at the sudden force assaulting his hand, and drove his elbow into the bar as he attempted to counter it, breath frozen in his throat.

He could feel his left hand creeping up his back unintentionally, and shuffled his feet as he continued pushing against Levi’s palm, trying to avoid making eye-contact with him. He lasted longer than Jean before his hand finally hit the bar, an ache creeping up his forearm as he stumbled backwards slightly.

There was a cheer as Levi stood back once again, eyes sweeping over Eren as he regained his balance.

“You can out your jacket back on now.”

“I want a re-match, when I’m not so intox- inoxabrated. Imoxinated.” He insisted, grabbing Armin’s drink from his hand and taking a swig, still determinedly not looking at Levi.

He did, however, glance up as he felt a third person brush past him and stand at the bar. Mikasa had a familiar look of protectiveness tainting her expression as she placed her elbow on the bar and offered her hand to Levi.

“Mikasa!” Eren protested, “You don’t have to.”

He could feel his face reddening and he bit his lip- he hated it when Mikasa acted like it was her duty to protect him from harm like a personal bodyguard, and didn’t want Levi thinking he couldn’t fight his own battles.

“Yeah she does!” Connie shouted, “You fuck with Eren, you fuck with Mikasa too, it’s the rules!”

Mikasa ignored them as she glared at Levi, who looked unimpressed and took up position a third time, clasping her hand firmly.

This was the real competition. Onlookers gathered on both sides, Hanji, Erwin and his friends cheering on Levi, and the others rooting for Mikasa as they pushed against each other relentlessly. 

Eren bit his lip as he watched; while he was physically stronger than Mikasa, he could see her technique was better, feet planted correctly, left fist held still and controlled behind her back. They were locked in a stalemate for a good minute, neither one of them willing to give up first as their audience grew bored with the display and began to drift away.

Finally, Erwin, deciding to disband the tournament, declared,

“Okay, we’ll call it a draw, guys. Come on, let go on three.”

Both relaxed their hands when he reached the bottom of the countdown, but Mikasa kept a wary eye on Levi for the rest of the night.


End file.
